the Bellas Gift
by SashaGrei
Summary: Bella tiene un talento oculto, que sin dase cuenta Alice descubre y ayuda a Bella a preparar una sorpresa para el cumpleaños de Edward, soy nueva, asi que espero sus comentarios y criticas constructivas


"El Regalo de Bella"

Edward POV

Bella hace semanas que anda extraña, cuchicheando de aquí para acá con Alice, y si mi hermana alias Pixie del demonio, estaba entrometida, no debia ser nada bueno. salían tres veces por semana y Jasper no me dejaba seguirlas, busqué en su mente, pero al parecer no sabia nada, solo que debía evitar que las siguiera o Alice se enojaría con el y le quitaría algunos derechos... ejem... maritales, no sabría que esperar, quizás uno de sus experimentos de Barbie Bella, aunque si fuera eso Bella no andaría tan feliz y nerviosa, quizás Alice la llevó a comprar cosas para la boda o la luna de miel, mi pequeña Bella se sonroja de solo la mención de la palabra, aunque la imagen de Bella en nuestra luna de miel ahh, que demonios piensas Edward! Es tu pura y frágil futura esposa de la que hablas aunque recuerdo cuando Alice le mostró lencería a Bella y a mi pequeña casi le da un infarto

Flash Back

Bella ese fin de semana se había ido a quedar a nuestra casa, y Alice la secuestró y mantuvo retenida toda la tarde en su habitación con Rose, lo bueno es que la relación de ambas había mejorado considerablemente, No eran amigas como lo era Bella con alice, pero Rose no la trataba con indiferencia, ni la hacia sentir inferior. Ni Rosalie ni Alice me dejaron entrar en sus mentes durante toda la tarde, Alice me relató toda la Guerra Civil y Rosalie… ee mejor lo omito, solo con ver a Rosalie vestida de Conejita y Emmett teniendo su "Zanahoria" mejor no me acerco mas.

Ya después de 4 horas encerradas ahí, se abrió la puerta y Bella bajo las escaleras corriendo y de milagro no se cayó, me vio y se escondió en mi regazo. Alice desde arriba gritó

hay Bella esto es parte de la boda y solo tu puedes decirme cual es el que usaras

En la sala, estábamos yo y el resto de mi Familia, ahora extrañados por esto, Bella se escondía, pero se levantó un momento para gritarle a Alice

Ninguno de esos, y no quiero saber nada sobre esas cosas Alice, no me pondré ninguno

Bella amor, ¿Qué sucede?

Cariño estas bien porque no contestas – Esme se acercó preocupada, Emmett y Jasper estaban apostando a no se qué, pensé que seguramente era a costa de Bella como solían hacerlo, pero ignoré al estar preocupado por mi dulce ángel

Si no eliges, bajare con todos y tendrás que elegir frente a todos

El rostro de Bella se puso de mil tonalidades de rojo distinto y comenzó a hiperventilar, Carlisle se acercó tratando de calmar a Bella y tomándole el pulso. Entonces Alice y Rosalie bajaron con un montón de ganchos de ropa cada una y ahí supe porque Bella estaba así.

Cada gancho llevaba una pieza de lencería muy atrevida, que solo se lo podría creer puesto a Rosalie, en variedad de colores, telas, y ¿plumas?.

Vamos Bella te lo advertí o eliges y te lo pruebas o yo los elegiré para ti

No me pondré ninguna de esas trampas mortales

Bueno mejor para Edward te elegiré los mas atrevidos para tu Luna de Miel, pero que conste que te tomé la opinión y tu no aceptaste

Me llevaré mi pijama y lo usaré todos los días

Hay hermanita si es tu luna de miel dudo que el reprimido sexual de Eddy, después de la primera vez te deje vestirte

Emmett cierra la boca – de verdad a veces me pregunto si conocerá la palabra tacto

Hey Eddy no te alteres si es Bella la que no quiere lucirte sus encantos

tu no me llames Eddy, Bella tu puedes usar lo que quieras amor, no tienes porque hacerle caso a mis hermanas – les lancé un gruñido molesto

Que mal que dices eso Edward y yo que pensaba que te gustaría ver a Bella con esto

Rosalie revolvió entre los ganchos hasta que sacó un Baby Doll Azul Rey, de satén muy corto de media copa con una cinta debajo de la línea del busto y pequeñas tiriras de colgantes, cuando lo vi, mi hombre interno se removió imaginando a Bella con eso, mi rostro se desencajó y mis ojos se abrieron como platos al imaginarme a mi hermosa futura esposa con eso. Bella me miraba entre asombrada y avergonzada

- Te lo dije Alice, Edward no lo soportaría – Rosalie comenzó a reírse

A pagar

Emmett se reía a carcajadas y vi en su mente la apuesta, no apostaban sobre Bella, era sobre mi, ambos sabían que las chicas estaban mostrándole lencería a Bella, seguramente Alice había visto la reacción de Bella en el futuro y se los había contado, para que todos vieran mi reacción, estaban apostando como actuaría al ver ese Baby Doll, Nota Mental: Asesinar a mis hermanos, sin excepciones. Luego entre en razón Bella seguía mirándome con el rostro encendido

Amor como te dije puedes usar lo que tu quieras, no es necesario toda esa lencería

Bella me miró y salio corriendo hacia las escaleras y subió a mi habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe. Enseguida mis hermanos estallaron en carcajadas yo subí las escaleras mientras oía como Esme y Carlisle los regañaban y amenazaba sus Autos, tarjetas de crédito y colección de la guerra civil si volvían a hacerle algo así a Bella.

Abrí con mucho cuidado la puerta, pero apenas asomé mi cabeza una almohada voladora me dio de lleno en el rostro

Bella, Amor… - trate de ser lo mas delicado al hablar

No quiero hablar contigo – me contesto tajante

Por favor, amor, no sabia lo que estaban haciendo

De verdad o solo fue para que casi me matara y todos se rieran de mi, incluso tu

Amor yo no me reí

Pero tu expresión al ver esa cosa

Lo siento amor, solo, bueno Bella soy hombre y el imaginarte en el te verías preciosa y sabes cuanto me gusta el azul

¿de verdad? – ella estaba sentada en la cama mirando fijamente el edredón, me acerqué, le tome la cara y la levanté para ver sus hermosos ojos chocolate – ¿no crees que me vería ridícula?

Para nada, eres hermosa, simplemente siendo tu, pero sabes que amo como se ve el color azul en tu hermosa piel – entonces me abrazó y me besó, casi transgrediendo los limites, pero se quedo sin aire mi pequeña y frágil humana y nos tuvimos que separar

Bueno entonces si no piensas que me vería ridícula, quizás ese si lo lleve – me miró con una sonrisa picara, que me derritió por dentro y la besé. Desde abajo escuchamos a Alice gritar

Sabia que diría que si a ese que elegimos especialmente para ella

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Nop lencería no sería, pero que demonios será, mi Bella esta tan extraña, no será alguno de esos cambios que vienen cuando las mujeres andan con su periodo, eso seria extraño con el tiempo que llevo junto a Bella he notado que ella cuando anda con su periodo esta un poco mas irritable de lo usual, pero ahora es el efecto contrario, aunque las hormonas no siempre actúan de la misma manera, aunque entendía porque usualmente le irritaba su periodo, siempre el primer día para ella era horrible

FLASH BACK

Los últimos días Bella me había pedido que no pasara por ella antes de ir a la escuela, ya que Charlie andaba con eso de "te regalé la camioneta para que la ocupes, no para que la tengas tirada" finalmente era para que no estuviera tanto tiempo con ella, pero bueno quien lo entiende, este día particular Bella no llegó al instituto y yo me preocupe, pero Alice me dijo

Edward tranquilízate, solo se quedo en casa porque no se sentía muy bien

Iré a verla, quizás necesite que la atiendan

Ahh hombre tranquilo dale su espacio

Y así me arrastró a clases y cada vez que intente escaparme lo vio en el futuro y me lo impedía, pero bueno después de clases no tenia impedimento ya no podría detenerme, así que fui a dejar a Alice a casa y Salí rápidamente en el Volvo antes que dijera ni pío.

Llegué a casa de Bella en menos de 5 minutos, aparque en la entrada y toqué a la puerta, no abrió, volví a tocar y nada, la llamé al celular y me tiró buzón de voz, así que me fijé que nadie estuviera mirando y me fui a su ventana, subí y la vi. Sentada en su cama, abrazando sus rodillas, llorando. Me alarmé y entré rápidamente

Edward ¿que haces aquí? Le dije a Alice que no te dejara venir. - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué le pediría eso?

Pero Bella estaba preocupado por ti y ahora te encuentro llorando, Bella te duele algo y responde no seas terca – la abracé y besé su cabello

Bueno la verdad no me siento muy bien, pero tranquilo ya pasaran en unas cuantas horas mas

Como que en unas cuantas horas mas, bella vistete que vamos donde Carlisle para que te revise

Tranquilo Edward, Carlisle no tiene para que revisarme, se bien, que digo, mas que bien lo que tengo y en unas horas pasará

Cuando te graduaste de la escuela de Medicina, como para saber que es – le dije sarcástico

No necesito graduarme de ninguna escuela para saber que tengo

Aun así, si no quieres que Carlisle te revise, lo haré yo, por lo menos yo si tengo titulo de Medicina

Tendrás de medicina pero no creo que tengas de Ginecólogo o si? – me miro entre irritada, hastiada y avergonzada, su pregunta me dejó pasmado por un instante

Bella cuando dices que sabes lo que tienes a ¿que te refieres? – Me miró nerviosa como si no supiera como explicarse

Bueno la verdad… es que cuando te digo que se lo que tengo, es porque me ha llegado mi periodo y el primer día siempre me duele mucho, pero se me pasa en unas cuantas horas

Ahh así que tu periodo… eso era… - me había comportado como un idiota la iba a llevar donde Carlisle por su periodo, de verdad debería reconsiderar cuando mis hermanos me dicen que soy dado a exagerar

Si, esta mañana me llegó y no quise ir al instituto porque me dolía y creeme que duele bastante, pero con un tapsin periodo (no se como se llame en otros países, pero en chile así se llaman las pastillas que calman los dolores menstruales) y un té pronto dejara de doler

Y ¿donde te duele bella? – Mi ángel me miró y me señalo la parte baja de su abdomen

El útero te duele, debe ser inflamación (nótese no soy ginecóloga ni doctora ni nada parecido)

Lo sé, por eso el Tapsin, ahh como duele – lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro, aunque con mi sentido desarrollado del oído lo oí

Bueno recuéstate amor, te haré compañía hasta que el dolor se valla

Gracias, pero no es necesario que lo hagas de veras

¿Bella porque llamaste a Alice esta mañana y no a mi? – mi pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y miró fijamente un lunar de su muñeca

bueno pues, es que son cosas de chicas, es extraño llamar a tu novio y decirle que no iras a clases por que te llegó el periodo, me sentí mas cómoda diciéndoselo a Alice, aparte que era para que no me vieras así

¿así como?

así toda adolorida, se que no te gusta verme sufrir, aparte que ya se pasara en unas horas

bueno ya no importa, te acompañaré. ¿quieres algo un té, una sopa algo?

Mmm… pon el CD que me regalaste para mi cumpleaños y abrázame

Así lo hice puse el CD y la Nana que le compuse, comenzó a sonar y a la mitad de la melodía, Bella se durmió mientras yo vigilaba su sueño

FIN FLASH BACK

No tampoco eso, que será, que será, no le habrán subido el sueldo en la tienda del idiota de Newton, que no era mucho lo que le pagaban de todos modos, recuerdo lo feliz que estaba cuando consiguió ese trabajo.

Flash Back

Mi dulce y encantador Ángel había estado toda la semana sacando cuentas sobre el dinero que poseía y cuanto le faltaba para pagarse la universidad, yo ya le había dicho que no tenía problema en pagarle la universidad, pero terca como ella sola, no me dejaba hacerlo. Esa tarde la ultima clase no la teníamos juntos a Bella le tocaba Deporte pero ella decía que no quería estar en la misma clase de deporte que yo así que era una de las pocas clases que teníamos separados, pero al salir de mi clase me esperaba alice, yo iba camino a buscar a bella a la salida del Gimnasio pero Alice nos desvió a la salida, miré a mi hermana

Bella se fue antes de la ultima clase, no tienes porque ir a buscarla

Pero como Alice, no me lo dijiste, ¿a donde fue?

No lo sé solo dijo que debía hacer algo y se fue

La tarde pasó y yo estaba en casa, ya que Alice no me había dejado ir en busca de Bella, ya eran las 21:00 PM así que Salí a la casa de Bella, llegué rápido estaba ansioso y quería verla, pero estacioné el Volvo y me di cuenta que la camioneta de Bella no estaba, subí a su habitación y no estaba, dentro de la casa tampoco, cuando iba a salir me di cuenta que un auto se había estacionado en la acera, casi le da un infarto a mi muerto corazón cuando vi. el auto de Newton con el al volante y en el asiento del copiloto a Bella, MI Bella ¿Qué hacia ella con el idiota de Newton?, Bella se bajó rápidamente del auto y llegó a la puerta, yo estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera se me ocurrió leerle la mente a Newton, me quedé parado al lado de la puerta, Bella entró y encendió la luz al verme dio un grito y saltó del susto, como debía de estar mi rostro no me extrañaría, pero mi Bella que hacia con Newton

hay Edward me asustaste, ¿Qué hacías aquí, y mas aun que hacías con la luz apagada? Si era matarme del susto creeme que estuviste cerca

Bella estoy en una dimensión desconocida o te acabo de ver bajar del auto de mike Newton? – Ella me miró extrañada, tratando de descifrar que escondía tras mi mascara de tranquilidad

Es la misma dimensión que hemos vivido siempre, y si me has visto bajar del auto de Mike – me dijo con una gran sonrisa nota mental: desde cuando Bella sonríe al hablar de Newton, encontrar respuesta.

¿Y que hacías ahí? – le dije ya me estaba exasperando

Mm.… nada solo me trajo, Edward este… no Edward tú.. estas Celoso

claro que no, no tengo nada por que celar a Newton ¿porque lo dices? ¿Habrían motivos?

por el interrogatorio… lo decía

bueno porque estas tan feliz, acaso Newton tiene que ver con tu felicidad

pues la verdad es que si, tiene que ver Mike con mi felicidad – me decía con una gran sonrisa. ya estaba ahora si mi mundo se derrumbaba, no sabia si enojarme o llorar, aunque literalmente no pudiese hacerlo. Me desparramé en el sillón mirando el techo sabia que la siguiente pregunta quizás me mataría, pero bueno ya que mas daba estaba perdiendo a Bella

esta tarde cuando te fuiste del Instituto antes de la ultima clase, te fuiste con Newton – me miró un toco confundida

no realmente no me fui con el, pero luego me encontré con el

Ya estaba había perdido a Bella, a menos que matase a Newton, ganas no me faltaban, aunque era una muy plausible opcion, entonces mi Celular comenzó a sonar, lo abrí y era un mensaje de Alice

"Antes de asesinar a Newton innecesariamente por lo menos pregúntale a Bella que fue lo que hizo durante la tarde"

Para que le iba a preguntar si me dice que se escapo del instituto para juntarse con Newton, y que eso la dejo feliz, espera ¿Por qué Bella me lo diría? Me llegó otro mensaje de Alice

"porque estas pensando idioteces que no son, anda pregúntale que hizo durante la tarde"

Bella – ella me miraba extrañada, estaba sentada en el otro sillón, esperando

¿Si Edward?

¿Qué hiciste esta tarde? – trate de que mi pregunta sonara lo mas inocente del mundo y lo logré, soy un buen mentiroso

bueno la verdad es que mi camioneta empezó a Fallar esta mañana así que me salté la clase de deporte, cosa que me dolió tanto hacer (nótese el sarcasmo) y fui a La Push a ver a Jacob para que la revisara, la cosa fue que la tuve que dejar allá para que Jake la revise bien porque no se que tiene, me lo explicó pero no le entendí nada. así que Jacob se ofreció a traerme y en el camino pasamos por la tienda de los Newton y vi un cartel que decía que buscaban una chica para que trabajara ahí por las tardes, así que le pedí a Jacob que me dejara ahí, entré en la tienda y Mike estaba atendiendo, así que le pregunté por el empleo y me presentó a su madre ella me entrevistó aunque Mike a cada minuto le recomendaba que me contratara, así que la Sra. Newton me contrato y me pregunto si podría empezar enseguida, llamé a Charlie para avisarle y así hoy fue mi primer día de trabajo, por eso estoy feliz, así puedo juntar dinero para la universidad, no es genial edward

Yo estaba en estado de shock como pude dudar de mi hermosa Bella, una cosa es que me lo mereciera, pero ella me amaba y yo el idiota pensando estupideces, en ese momento me llegó otro mensaje de Alice

"Ves hermanito que eres tarado, hay si Bella supiera lo que estabas pensando de ella, pero claro todo se arregla con una salida de compras en la cual me acompañaras jaja"

Fin de Flash Back

Sea lo que sea, que tiene a Alice y Bella así lo averiguare, porque me llamo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Alice POV

Es tan divertido ver a Edward tratando de Adivinar que es lo que nos traemos con bella entre manos. Lo mejor de todo es que ni siquiera se lo imagina, él jamás pensaría que Bella haría algo así. Y pensar que todo partió por una pregunta mía.

Flash Back

Era día Sábado y era un perfecto día para ir de compras, pero ninguno de mis hermanos me quiso acompañar ni siquiera Jazz argumentando que irían de caza, pero bueno pensé que Bella no tendría nada que hacer entonces se me ocurrió ir a raptarla, digo ir a buscarla para que me acompañase, salí en mi hermoso Porche 911 Turbo y llegué a la casa de Bella en poco tiempo. Toqué a la puerta y me abrió Charlie

Alice, cariño, que bueno es verte

Hola charlie, también es un gusto verte ¿bella esta?

Si pero se esta Bañando, si quieres puedes esperarla en su cuarto, yo voy saliendo

Si claro no te preocupes

Charlie salió y subí las escaleras, mientras subía escuché a Bella cantar en la ducha, jamás la había oído, cantaba realmente bien, estaba cantando una canción que no sabia de quien era, entré a su habitación y fui a su armario, Bella si que necesita un Fashion Emergency, error, Bella ES un fashion emergency, bueno de todos modos le eligiré su vestuario de hoy, busque entre su ropa y elegí una blusa azul, un jeans negro y un sweater azul cielo, cuando terminaba de elegir la ropa, Bella salió del baño.

Alice ¿Qué haces aquí? – Bella me miraba extrañada, claro seria raro encontrar a otra persona en tu habitación revolviendo tu ropa, pero Bella debería saber que soy casi su hermana y no le debería sorprender

Que parece que hago Bella, elijo tu ropa para que vallamos de compras – le dije emocionada, pero su rostro se puso pálido, casi tan pálido como el mío

¿de compras? Alice yo…

yo nada, vamos Bella, si por favor, ninguno de mis hermanos me quiso acompañar ni siquiera jazz y carlisle y esme no estaban por favor – puse mi carita de cachorro abandonado

ahh esta bien alice, supongo que ya me elegiste ropa verdad

así es, aquí esta ´- le pase la ropa para que se vistiera – por cierto Bella cantas muy bien, deberías hacerlo mas a menudo

¿me… me escuchaste? – su rostro antes pálido ahora era un tributo a los tomates, ya estaba totalmente vestida

si lo hice mientras te esperaba, pero ¿porque te avergüenzas?

Es que nadie me había escuchado cantar solo mi mamá, y bueno siempre pensé que me decía que lo hacia bien porque era mi mamá

Claro que no, lo haces estupendamente, quizás deberías ser tu quien le cante a Edward y no al revés

Claro, ¿como no? – Bella me hacia enojar a veces porque no se valoraba

Bella podrías por lo menos cantarme algo a mi

Alice me da vergüenza

De acuerdo pero una duda ¿de quien era la canción que cantabas era muy linda pero no la reconocí? – Bella se tensó al instante

La verdad es que es mía, yo la escribí – me emocioné mucho

¿¡de veras! Bella es hermosa ¿y tienes más canciones? – ella me miró dudando pero al final mis ojos de cachorrito la vencieron

la verdad es que si, tengo varias, las escribo según las cosas que me pasan o las cosas que veo o las personas que conozco

así y no has escrito alguna sobre mi – mis ojos se esperanzaron seria lindo que Bella hubiese escrito alguna canción de mi

la verdad es que si, pero no es solo sobre ti, es sobre ti y jasper, siempre me ha llamado la atención la relación de ustedes

Bella por favor cantamela y como se llama

Mmm… Invierno – que nombre mas raro me dije

Y ¿le tienes música?

Si, hace tiempo encontré un programa en Internet con distintas pistas y con instrumentos para ir arreglándolas, así que si tiene música

Porfiss Bella cantamela

Alice… - me miró dudando de nuevo así que use tomo mi arsenal de perrito abandonado hasta que dijo que si

De acuerdo deja poner la pista

Fue a su computador y puso un programa que se abrió y busco en las pistas listas la lista de canciones en realidad si tenia varias y encontró la mía y de Jasper y la pista comenzó a sonar, no era lenta pero tampoco muy rápida, era una linda melodía, luego Bella comenzó a cantar

_Llueve afuera, llueve de más_

_Esta desierta la ciudad_

_Mientras tú y yo nos refugiamos en la eternidad_

_No siento frío cerca de ti_

_Dentro de mí brilla el sol_

_Cerca del cielo y que mas da_

_Tenemos nuestro mundo_

_El día sigue siendo azul_

_Si estamos juntos_

_No importa nada más_

_Que aquí jamás será invierno_

_Tanto ruido tanta soledad_

_Gente que corre sin parar_

_Tras la puerta este universo de _

_Infinita paz_

_Necesito la calma que tú me das_

_Cerca del cielo y que mas da_

_Tenemos nuestro mundo_

_El día sigue siendo azul_

_Si estamos juntos_

_No importa nada más_

_Que loca tú me das_

_Nubes, viento, miedo, lluvia, noche grises, _

_Ni una luna, otro invierno de oscuridad_

_Tú me besas, tú me curas, tu calor y tu ternura_

_No lo dejan entrar_

_Invierno/_

_Cerca del cielo y que mas da_

_Tenemos nuestro mundo_

_El día sigue siendo azul_

_Si estamos juntos_

_No importa nada más_

_Si aquí jamás será invierno_

_Cerca del cielo y que mas da_

_El día sigue siendo azul_

_Cerca del cielo y que mas da_

_Tenemos nuestro mundo OH_

Bella terminó de cantar y yo estaba a punto de sollozar, nunca nadie había escrito una canción para mi y menos del gran amor que tenemos con jazz y la letra es simplemente hermosa, es en palabras lo que somos Jazz y yo. Me sentía muy halagada

gracias bella es preciosa, es el mejor regalo que pudiese darme – me acerqué a abrazarla

no tienes nada que agradecer, yo debería agradecerles a ustedes por inspirarme de esa manera – cuando dijo eso me asaltó una duda

Bella ¿alguna vez le has escrito alguna canción a Edward? – se puso nerviosa y caminó hacia el armario y de la parte superior sacó una caja de zapatos, de dentro de la caja sacó un cuaderno algo gastado de color azul y me la mostró

Todo este cuaderno tiene canciones que he escrito sobre Edward, desde que lo conocí, cuando se fue, cuando regresó hasta ahora, pero sabes nunca he podido escribir una canción sobre el amor que siento por el y que demuestre exactamente lo que es

Yo creo que lo harás, es solo que cuando uno es el que esta en la relación no lo ve todo, por eso sera pero date tiempo y lo harás, seria un lindo regalo de cumpleaños para Edward que le cantaras una canción escrita y compuesta por ti

Tu crees Alice, pero el es Músico, quizás que piense

Yo que tu no me preocuparía, haces arreglos maravillosos y cantas precioso y mas aun si la letra es pensada en el

Entonces si, Alice, para el cumpleaños de Edward le cantaré una canción

Y ¿cual será de estas? – le dije ya que en el cuaderno había a lo menos sus 40 canciones

Ninguna de esas, escribiré una nueva donde refleje todo el amor que siento por el

Eso quería oír

Pero Alice necesitaré de tu ayuda, los arreglos de esta canción nos los puedo hacer con mi computador, tienen que ser con instrumentos reales, si se la voy a tocar en vivo y en directo

De eso no te preocupes que yo me encargo

FIN FLASH BACK

Y así fue como comenzamos con esto, faltaba ya una semana para el cumpleaños de Edward y Bella ya tenia la letra casi terminada, no me había dejado verla, íbamos 3 veces por semana a Port Ángeles, de esto ya hacen 3 semanas, Le presenté a Bella un pequeño estudio de grabación donde con Edward le grabamos el CD de su cumpleaños y unos amigos músicos que nos estaban ayudando.

Bella nunca nos había dicho que cuando era pequeña tomo lecciones de piano, ahora la tenia con profesor de piano, para que ella misma tocara la canción y la cantara, no se porque decía que era mala, si tocaba bien, no excelente como mi hermano, pero el tiene casi un siglo de practica.

Ya habíamos trazado el plan, que seria primero, para el cumpleaños de mi hermano, Bella fingiría que se le había olvidado y haría su día normal, después Jazz y Emmett se llevarían a Edward a cazar durante unas horas, ambos amenazados por mi si le decían algo. Mientras yo me iré a un salón de port Ángeles que arrendé donde van artistas a tocar, para arreglar todo, mientras Bella termina de ensayar con los chicos de la Banda, a quienes se les dijo expresamente que no podían pensar en nada de esto hasta que salieran a tocar, cosa que no entendieron, pero que harían de todos modos, luego me reuniré con Bella para arreglarla y me iré donde Edward para que se arregle y lo vendaré y llevaré al lugar y luego todo dependerá de Bella.

La verdad eso me pone un poco nerviosa, pero ella se ve segura así que no me preocuparé, he estado viendo el futuro y todo saldrá según lo planeado, incluso el brindis que era lo que me preocupaba, luego de la actuación de Bella los músicos se Irán y a la mesa apareceré yo sirviéndole un plato a Bella con una copa de Vino que ella apenas probara y a Edward me he encargado personalmente de conseguir sangre de puma, su favorita, claro que Bella estará lo suficientemente lejos de el para no desmayarse por el olor a sangre y me preocupe de que la copa de Edward sea azul y no transparente para que Bella no se desmaye, según mi visión no pasará nada, aunque ya he estado preparando a Bella para eso, me ha visto a mi Bebiendo sangre de animal que previamente he conseguido y a parte de ponerse pálida nada a pasado, ya queda una semana y aun no le compro a Bella su vestuario

JAZZ… hay que ir de compras urgente!

A Bella le encantará el vestuario que le compraré y como la dejaré para Edward, hay hermanito en ves de estar odiándome ahora deberías agradecérmelo.

Bella Pov

Hay Dios, hoy es el día, el ultimo mes me he esmerado componiendo, escribiendo una canción que sea la que demuestre lo que significa Edward para mi, se que es casi imposible demostrar todo el amor que siento por el, pero en esta canción queda plasmado, todo lo que mi corazón siente cuando estoy con el, cada sentimiento que vibra dentro de mi ser al sentirlo junto a mi. Retomé mis clases de piano de hace años y para mi sorpresa lo hago bien, con la banda ya lo hemos ensayado y sale perfecto, ahora solo espero que para Edward sea igual, este ultimo mes lo he extrañado mucho, ya que he pasado mucho tiempo ensayando y preparando todo. Sé que le gustará, pues puse mi alma y corazón en esta canción.

AL despertarme esta mañana Edward estaba a mi lado como de costumbre, debía fingir que hoy era un día común y corriente, así que así lo hice, desperté y lo salude como de costumbre, hablamos un rato de cualquier cosa, luego me fui a bañar mientras el se fue a su casa a cambiarse de ropa, hoy debía ir a trabajar a la tienda de los Newton hasta las 3 de la tarde así que Edward volvió en el Volvo ya cambiado y me pasó a buscar para llevarme al trabajo, me despedí de el, notaba en su mirada que esperaba que le dijera algo como feliz cumpleaños o algo así, me dolió no poder decírselo, me despedí con un pequeño beso y un abrazo, le recordé que esa tarde Alice me pasaría a buscar para ir a Port Ángeles y noté en su rostro un dejo de tristeza, se me oprimía el corazón pero sabia que debía hacerlo así.

Trabajé hasta las tres como había dicho y luego puntualmente como había predicho, Alice me esperaba en el porche, me subí rápido y partimos a Port Ángeles, a esta altura Jasper y Emmett ya debían haberse llevado a Edward a Cazar.

A las cuatro ya estábamos en Port Ángeles, Alice me dejó en el estudio donde ensayamos hasta las cinco, luego los chicos fueron a dejar los instrumentos al salón y luego irían a prepararse, debían llegar a las 8:00 ya que a esa hora Alice traería a Edward, y era también que Edward no pudiese leerles la mente a ellos. A las cinco Alice me fue a buscar al estudió y me llevó a una Boutique que estaba cerrada solo porque Alice así lo pidió y me arreglaron las uñas, el cutis, me maquillaron suavemente gracias a dios, con una sombra clara como azul cielo, pero que brillaba, pero no resaltaba, un poco de rimel, delineador y solo me pusieron Brillo en los labios, me alisaron el cabello, me tomaron la mitad y me pusieron un broche, el resto del cabello quedo liso excepto algunos mechones que me ondularon y hacían resaltar el peinado, luego Alice paso a vestirme y me trajo un vestido Azul Rey realmente precioso, en otra oportunidad diría que no me lo pondría, pero por ser esta una ocasión especial, lo acepte encantada, era un vestido de satén y raso que consistía en un corsé con hilos que creaban formas de flores y luego bajaba en un gran faldón como dama antigua, que tenia pequeños brillos, gracias a Dios Alice se apiado de mi y me trajo unos zapatos de Satén Azul rey, con taco reina, me paso un par de guantes hasta medio brazo y me puso un collar de plata que tenia un pequeño zafiro en el centro y unos pequeños aros también con zafiro en ellos, realmente Alice se había esmerado, tendría que agradecérselo luego.

Me veía hermosa, luego Alice me dejó en el salón, realmente había quedado precioso, solo había una mesa en el salón que estaba adornada con lo justo y necesario, en el centro, cerca del escenario, las esquinas estaban adornadas con arreglos florales preciosos hacia la mesa había un camino de Velas, cerca de la ventana había una fuente que antes no estaba ahí pero que alice la hizo quedar como si siempre hubiese pertenecido al lugar, en ella había Bellas velas flotantes y a través de la ventana se veía Port Ángeles, de noche era precioso y al fondo el Mar, estábamos en un segundo piso, así que la vista era completa.

Ya eran las 7 y estaba que me moría de nervios, ensayé la canción unas veces más y esperé. Estaba en un salón tipo Back stage esperando, los chicos comenzaron a llegar todos vestidos de etiqueta, seguramente Alice les había comprado esos trajes, pero si ellos estaban aquí, significaba que ya eran las 8 y Alice ya había llegado. Ahora si que los nervios me comían por dentro, los chicos me miraban y me daban ánimos con la mirada, eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor.

Ya escuchaba la voz de Alice en la escalera y me llegó un mensaje de Alice "ya estamos listos", era ahora, con los chicos fuimos al escenario el telón estaba puesto por lo tanto no nos veríamos hasta que se abriera, todos en sus posiciones, el Show comenzará.

Edward Pov

Ya estamos a 20 de Junio, hoy si fuera humano seria mi cumpleaños numero 110, aunque mi familia me saluda de todas maneras, y lo celebran, según Alice este año es mas importante por que cumplo 11 décadas, fue lo mismo que cuando cumplí un Siglo, pero este año es especial, porque Bella esta conmigo, mi futura esposa, no hemos tenido buenas experiencias con los cumpleaños, pero por lo menos el mío podremos pasarlo en paz.

Mi Bella esta despertando, decir feliz cumpleaños de sus labios debe sonar maravilloso, aunque todo lo que ella diga es maravillosa, ella simplemente es la criatura más maravillosa que existe.

Bella se despertó y no me dijo nada, es un DIA común y corriente, aunque no la culpo yo siempre le dije que así era con nosotros, se fue a Bañar mientras yo fui a mi casa, al llegar Esme me esperaba con su dulce sonrisa y me dio un gran abrazo deseándome un feliz cumpleaños, luego Carlisle me abrazo haciendo lo mismo que esme, Alice bajó las escaleras corriendo y me dio un fuerte abrazo deseándome un muy feliz cumpleaños, jasper y emmett también me abrazaron, pero sus abrazos eran mas como para estrangularme que otra cosa, y Rosalie, me dio un casto Abrazo y susurró un que cumplas muchos mas, subí a mi habitación me cambie ropa rápidamente y volví a buscar a Bella para llevarla al trabajo, la deje en la tienda de los Newton y bueno quizás tenia la leve esperanza que me dijera algo así como lo que dijo mi familia, pero no lo hizo, de cierta manera me desilusiono, pero sabiendo el cariño que le tiene Bella a los cumpleaños lo deje pasar.

Volví a casa, sabiendo que Bella trabajaba hasta las tres y luego Alice la llevaría quizás donde, me pasé toda la mañana escuchando música en mi habitación y leyendo, ya a las tres Alice ya se había ido a buscar a Bella y fue cuando mi puerta se abrió de Golpe

Eddy hermanito, vamos a festejar tu cumpleaños

¿Qué? Pero que estas tramando Emmett – leí su mente y solo pensaba en ir a cazar

no estoy de animo para cazar

vamos Edward solos serán unas horas y si encontramos un puma te lo dejaremos por ser tu cumpleaños – Jasper estaba utilizando su don para hacerme sentir emocionado, podría reclamar, pero lo pensé bien, es mi cumpleaños para que pasarlo aburrido, vamos por un puma

de acuerdo vamos

Nos pasamos la tarde cazando, y como mis hermanos dijeron encontramos un puma y me lo dejaron como regalo de cumpleaños, ya eran las 6:30 y llegamos a la casa, arriba Rosalie y Esme se paseaban de un lado a otro arreglándose y Carlisle ya estaba vestido con un traje de Etiqueta y yo preguntaba ¿Qué?

Carlisle me contesto mentalmente "_Alice, dijo que celebraríamos tu cumpleaños y que debíamos vestir así, tu traje esta en tu armario_" típico de Alice, al parecer los chicos ya estaban enterados porque subieron rápidamente a ducharse y cambiarse ropa, los imité a las 7 Alice llegó rápidamente a Vestirse, parecía enojada, oí como jasper le preguntaba que sucedía y ella le contestaba

resulta que voy a buscar a Bella a las tres y la Sra. Newton le dice que debe quedarse hasta las nueve porque el idiota de Newton se le ocurrió pescar un resfriado y no puede cubrir su turno y yo que había planeado una velada tan linda todos juntos

Para peor no pasaría lo que queda de mi cumpleaños con Bella. Este si que era un chasco de cumpleaños, ya a las 7:30 estábamos todos listos, aunque ni yo ni Alice teníamos gran animo, Carlisle y Esme subieron al Mercedes de Carlisle, Emmett y Rosalie al Jeep y Jasper se subió con ellos diciendo que las emociones de Alice y las Mías eran muy fuertes y no podía con ellas, así que en el volvo solo íbamos Alice y yo, al parecer ninguno sabia donde había que ir y tuvieron que seguir al volvo, mientras Alice me daba indicaciones, me di cuenta que íbamos camino a Port Ángeles. Pensé que era extraño, quizás con esto le estaba ayudando Bella a Alice, pero si fuera así, Bella no abría faltado aunque la Sra. Newton se lo hubiese pedido. En un momento dimos una vuelta en dirección a la Bahía y los autos de Carlisle y Emmett ya no estaban fue cuando Alice me dijo que nos detuviéramos, frente a un edificio antiguo

Alice y el resto ¿donde esta? – leí la mente de mi hermana y en ella solo había los planes de la celebración que seria en grande según su mente, globos, serpentinas, música alta y toda la cosa

Ahh seguro se perdieron, les mandare un mensaje con la dirección, espera. – alice se puso a teclear muy rápido y envió los mensajes – Vamos Edward esperemos Arriba

Subimos unas Escaleras y llegamos a un salón decorado con suma precisión, al centro había una mesa para dos ¿dos?, entonces Alice me dijo que me sentara, que ella iría a ver que el resto de la familia llegara, tome asiento, observando todo, las luces se encendieron iluminando un escenario y el Telón se Abrió una melodía comenzó a sonar, pero yo estaba en Shock al ver Al mas hermoso ángel sobre el escenario.

Bella POV

Ya cada uno en sus puestos yo en la parte central del escenario frente al piano, no me quise sentar me sentía mas cómoda tocando de pie, los otros músicos a mi alrededor.

Alice entró con Edward y rápidamente se fue la luz se encendió y el telón se abrió y ahí estaba mi hermoso Dios Griego sentado en la mesa, mirándome sorprendido, comenzamos a tocar todos sincronizadamente, la dulce melodía que compuse para el, este era mi momento de demostrarle a él cuanto lo amaba. Él me lo había demostrado muchas veces, pero ahora me tocaba a mi, el decirlo lo importante que era en mi vida, el amor que tenia hacia a el que los hacia ser casi indispensable, entonces comencé a cantar, las letras que desde el fondo de mi corazón quería decirle

"_No tienes idea como en cada instante_

_Vas creciendo en mí_

_Como te me has vuelto _

_Casi indispensable para ser feliz_

_Toda la calma la encuentro en tu voz_

_Traes al alma susurros de amor_

_Tú y yo perdidos en un sueño_

_Del que no quiero despertarme_

_Tu y yo y que no existe el tiempo _

_Si no me alcanza para amarte_

_Ves como descartas todas las tristezas_

_Cambian de color_

_Ya que has transformado toda esta inocencia_

_Puedo ser quien soy_

_Solo en tu abrazo quisiera vivir_

_Solo en tus labios quisiera morir_

_Tú y yo perdidos en un sueño_

_Del que no quiero despertarme_

_Tu y yo y que no existe el tiempo _

_Si no me alcanza para amarte_

_Tan solo quiero darte_

_Mis sentimientos_

_Y que sientas lo que por ti siento_

_Tú y yo perdidos en un sueño_

_Del que no quiero despertarme_

_Tu y yo y que no existe el tiempo _

_Si no me alcanza para amarte_

_/yo solo quiero amarte/"_

Mientras que cantaba pensaba en cada momento que Edward me hacia la mujer mas feliz de la tierra y eso quise transmitirle, mientras cantaba lo miraba, su mirada había cambiado, ya no estaba sorprendido, era otra cosa, estaba Feliz y admirado, apenas termine de decir la ultima frase, los músicos dejaron el escenario y yo lo baje con sumo cuidado, me acerqué a él, Edward se levantó y me miró por un largo minuto, no sabia que estaba pensando pero su rostro me observaba casi con adoración, estaba satisfecha con lo que había hecho, pero quería saber de su boca lo que el pensaba, de la nada, me envolvió con sus brazos y acerco sus labios a mi oreja

No tengo palabras para decir, lo que esto ha significado para mi, es lo mas hermoso que alguien haya hecho por mi – al oír su aterciopelada voz tan cerca de mi y al escuchar esas palabras me sonroje, nos separamos un momento, yo no daba mas de felicidad hasta que mis ojos se desbordaron en 2 pequeñas lagrimas

Feliz cumpleaños Edward, espero que lo hayas disfrutado – lo miraba, adorándolo, el es todo para mi

Gracias, no podría pedirle mas al mundo, tengo a la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo a mi lado, que me ama tanto como yo la amo a ella – me lo dijo esbozando mi sonrisa torcida favorita

Luego de decir eso, me acerqué y lo besé, con algo mas que solo ternura, pero sin rayar en la pasión extrema, era un beso profundo que demostraba cuanto nos amábamos, cuanto nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro, lentamente por mi falta de aire nos separamos, aunque seguía entre sus brazos, no había mejor lugar para mi que ahí.

Edward POV

En ese escenario estaba mi dulce Ángel, en un vestido precioso azul, que hacia resaltar su belleza, comenzó a tocar el hermoso piano Blanco, que palidecía ante el toque fino de sus dedos en las teclas la melodía era tierna y calida tan como ella es, y luego comenzó a cantar, no sabia que tan melodiosa y atrayente voz tenia mi Bella, cada palabra en esas frases que entonaba mientras tocaba, se quemaban en mi ser, ella lo había escrito para mi, reflejaba todo su sentir en aquella canción, la miraba tan feliz, veía la perfección en esa mujer, tan bella, su nombre le hacia justicia, era bella en cada fibra de su ser cada cosa que tocaba la hacia bella, esta canción se grababa en mi mente y en mi corazón, cada palabra, cada sonido se quedaba en mi, cada ves que pensaba conocer a Bella, me mostraba que era capaz de mucho mas, la Admiraba, tanto como mujer, como persona, algo bueno he de haber hecho para merecerme a mi Ángel personal. Mi Bella.

La canción ya daba termino con una ultima frase de su dulce y melodiosa voz "yo solo quiero amarte" es lo mismo que he deseado desde que supe que me había enamorado de ella.

Terminada la canción los músicos se fueron y Bella con cuidado bajo del escenario y se me acercó, se veía tan hermosa, la amaba con desesperación, me levanté y la miré a esos hermosos ojos Chocolate, la admiraba y adoraba con locura, la observé por un largo minuto queriendo que cada detalle se quedara grabado en mi, ya no soportaba mas, la abrace y me acerqué a su oído, no sabría de que manera expresar lo que estaba sintiendo en estos precisos momentos

No tengo palabras para decir, lo que esto a significado para mi, es lo mas hermoso que alguien haya hecho por mi – fue simplemente todo lo que pude decir, nos separamos y la observe, estaba feliz, tanto que dos pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por sus sonrojadas mejillas, adoraba cuando eso pasaba

Feliz cumpleaños Edward, espero que lo hayas disfrutado – como esperaba el feliz cumpleaños se oía maravillosamente en sus labios, me miraba tan feliz, no podía pedir mas

Gracias, no podría pedirle mas al mundo, tengo a la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo a mi lado, que me ama tanto como yo la amo a ella – estaba tan feliz, que no podría parar de sonreírle, simplemente para que ella estuviera feliz a mi lado

Luego, se me acercó y me besó, era un beso diferente, nos necesitábamos el uno al otro, un beso lleno de sentimientos, Dios la amaba tanto, ella era mucho mas de lo que merecía, pero estaba a mi lado amándome de igual manera, nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro y yo era feliz con ello, lentamente nos separamos, mi dulce humana se quedaba sin aire, pero aun así no la solté la tenia entre mis brazos deseando que nunca tuviera que separarme de ella.

¿nos sentamos? – me dijo aun con voz emocionada

por supuesto – me acerque a moverle la silla para que se sentara, luego yo volví a mi asiento

Bella eres maravillosa, ya entiendo porque tantas arrancadas con Alice a Port Ángeles – eso la hizo sonreír, me encantaba su sonrisa era simplemente hermosa, como ella

Si la verdad, Alice me ayudó mucho con todo esto, quería que todo fuera perfecto

Y así lo fue – de repente alice se nos acercó vestida de mesera

Buenas noches mi nombre es Alice y seré su mesera por esta noche, no se molesten en ordenar, que enseguida les traigo su cena – la miré entre divertido y extrañado, se veía muy extraño ver a alice vestida de mesera, Bella solo sonreía mientras sostenía mi mano acariciando el dorso de esta

En menos de 2 minutos Alice estaba de regreso con un plato de Ravioli para Bella mientras servia en una Copa Vino tinto, Sirah según mi olfato, me extrañé Bella no bebe alcohol, enarqué una ceja, y Alice me contestó en su mente

"no te preocupes no beberá casi nada, lo encontrará desabrido" el pensamiento me causo risa, seria algo que Bella haría. Pero luego Alice volvió a la mesa con una gran copa azul apenas la olí supe que era, sangre de puma, ¿pero como?, a Bella le podría molestar y de nuevo Alice me respondió "no te preocupes, solamente no te acerques tanto a ella mientras te lo bebes, ella sabe lo que es, de hecho ella pidió que te lo trajera"

Miraba a Bella entre sorprendido y extrañado, tanto se preocupo por mi, por cada detalle, tanto me amaba, ella comprendió mi dilema y me dijo

es tu cumpleaños y quiero que todo esto sea perfecto, quiero que recuerdes este cumpleaños como uno de los mejores que has tenido

el mejor – le corregí, sin duda lo era, estar con ella era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida

Bella comenzó a comer su comida y yo le daba sorbos a mi copa, realmente estaba exquisita la sangre, pero no podía quitar los ojos de Bella, era tan hermosa y me miraba extasiada, la cena transcurrió tranquila y como me dijo alice, Bella apenas probó el vino y procuré mantenerme lo suficientemente lejos de ella mientras bebía la sangre.

Ambos terminamos de Comer y una música lenta comenzó a sonar, Bella extrañamente se puso muy roja

¿que sucede amor? – me miró con sus hermosos ojos centellantes

esa música, escúchala – tomé atención la canción, esa voz era la voz de Bella y la letra, hablaba de un hombre que era mucho mas de lo que se podía pedir y que la amaba tanto que no tenia sentido, pero que ella aun así lo amaba con locura y lo seguiría donde fuera

Bella es hermosa, no sabia que componías te lo tenias bien guardadito – ella sonrió me encantaba cuando hacia eso

Lo hago desde pequeña, pero mi nivel de composiciones subió al conocerte, esa canción la escribí cuando volvimos del prado la primera vez que me llevaste ahí

Lo recuerdo perfectamente – luego otra melodía inundó el ambiente, también lenta, así que me levanté y le ofrecí la mano para que bailáramos – me miró un poco dudativa pero luego aceptó

Caminamos hacia donde había una fuente con hermosas velas y un ventanal por el cual se veía la Bahía y el mar de fondo, realmente hermoso, tomé a Bella y comenzamos a bailar, esta letra hablaba del amor que atravesaba momentos difíciles, pero que perduraba con el tiempo

la escribí, después de lo sucedido con James – me tensó un momento el recuerdo de lo sucedido, pero luego vi a Bella entre mis brazos y me sentí el hombre más feliz de la tierra al tenerla aun conmigo y al saber que pasaría la eternidad con ella.

Luego otra canción comenzó a sonar, era sobre tomar decisiones que a veces el corazón le tomaba trabajo decidir, hablaba de que el amor es mas fuerte cuando ambas personas se esmeran en mantener viva la llama del amor y la pasion junto a ellos

esta fue cuando me hablaste de matrimonio cuando volvimos de Volterra, realmente no sabia que hacer, pero luego decidí que el amor, es algo que hay que mantener y donde todo es de común acuerdo, y es así como siento que somos los dos

La miré embelesado con su Belleza, era hermosa, había plasmado cada parte de nuestro amor en canciones, seguramente habría canciones del momento que la abandoné, pero ni Alice ni Bella querrían ponerlas ahora, la adoraba por sobre todas las cosas, no aguantaba mas para hacerla mi esposa y que fuera mía por la eternidad. Me acerqué y rocé mis labios con los suyos, al parecer ella lo esperaba porque aprisionó mi cuello entre sus brazos y me acercó para besarme.

Estuvimos así quizás fueron segundos, minutos, horas… quien sabe, solo cabía en este momento la felicidad y el amor que con Bella nos teníamos. Por los altavoces volvió a sonar la canción que Bella me había cantado y ella se me acercó mas aun y me empezó a cantar la canción al oído, su dulce voz inundó mi ser, llenándolo de amor y alegría, al sentirla entre mis brazos. Ahora faltaba que ambos diéramos el gran paso, ella casarse y yo convertirla para amarnos el resto de la eternidad

Bella ¿Cómo se llama esta canción? – me miro y se sonrojo

Se llama "Casi Indispensable" como lo eres tu para mi

Y volvió a susurrarme el último verso de la canción

"Yo Solo Quiero Amarte"

La miré y solo pude decirle

Te Amo Bella mía, por siempre

Y yo te amo a ti Edward, para siempre

Y con un Besó tierno y dulce sellamos el mejor Cumpleaños que he tenido, junto a la mujer mas hermosa y maravillosa de la tierra que me ama tanto como yo a Ella, porque para ambos el otro es Casi indispensable.


End file.
